The Oracle and the Pirate
by crystal97
Summary: Eren, had been a blessing of the kingdom of Shinganshina since she was born, and besides being its crowned princess she was born with the gift of magic. Yet no one foresaw that one ruthless and infamous pirate Captain Levi would kidnap her to obtain the treasures of the sea for his own. But when he finally warms up to her, he realizes that he's not the only one after her. Ereri


Crystal: I had this idea come to me after reading a few ereri fics

Story: The Oracle and The Pirate

Summary: Eren, had been a blessing of the kingdom of Shinganshina since she was born, and besides being its crowned princess she was born with the gift of magic. Heavily protected by everyone, no one foresaw that one ruthless and infamous pirate Captain Levi would kidnap her to obtain the treasures of the sea for his own. But when he finally warms up to her, he realizes that he's not the only one who was after her. A sorcerer by the name of Aaron is also in pursuit of her power to complete a hidden prophecy and awaken her master to rule the world.

Pairings: Levixfem!Eren, JeanxGypsy!fem!Marco, Erwinxfem!Armin

Genderbent characters: fem!Eren, fem!Marco(Marcy),Male!Mikasa(Mika), Male!Annie(Aaron),fem!Armin

The birth of the Oracle

For centuries, kingdoms desired the birth of a daughter as their first heir. It might seem unreasonable, but with that desire they could obtain a gift unimaginable. There was a time of war when a monster rose. It almost reached the heavens themselves in size and wrecked havoc in the world. He tore away all the maidens and ate them or used them for pleasure for he knew a woman was destined to destroy him. On a particular kingdom, a mysterious woman entered the town claiming that she could defeat the beast. No one believed her.

"I can kill the beast", she had said firmly while her whole being was covered by a cloak in pine green. Only her nose and mouth could be seen as the words slipped her mouth. "You! Ha don't make us laugh! Women are neither strong or smart. You are meant to hide unless you want to be used by the beast", a man laughed while others joined him in their laugh at the mysterious youth. "I'm a sorceress. Don't underestimate me", the woman smiled as if she had a private joke of her own. "She must be a witch! We must burn her!" A woman in the crowd yelled as others agreed. "Stop!" A voice interrupted as the king himself stepped forward.

"Tell me you maiden. Do you really believe you can defeat the Titan?" The king asked. The girl nodded. "Very well. I give thee my blessing", the king smiled as the girl smiled widely bowing.

The sorceress faced the beast and it was discovered then that it was actually a goddess and not a human woman. Two wings sprouted from her back. One white. One blue. With her magic she locked away the beast and peace was restored. The goddess approached the king and smiled softly. "What, my dear and gentle human, made you believe in me?" She asked him. "I only followed what my instincts told me. Potential and courage is something that no matter how humble can't be hidden", he responded genuinely.

"I shall reward your kindness. The beast cannot be destroyed for I have not the strength I used to, he is locked by a seal that won't last for long and will be set free and when that time comes your bloodline will have a girl as the first child to the throne with my powers. She will be a being so pure that she will be the one to destroy the beast once and for all. That is my blessing that your blood will bare the oracle. The being to save humanity", she smiled before turning into shards of light getting inside of him. "Thank you", he muttered.

Yet as decades passed no kingdom ever bore a girl. It came to a point where the prophecy became a mere legend between the common folk, but an on going competition between kingdoms. It seemed to be an impossible feat until...

"Wahhh!" A cry resonated through a room as a woman panted in relief as she had given birth. She closed her eyes trying to regain her breath. The woman had long brown locks and soft brown eyes. "Your Grace!" The maid holding the child squealed. it was a girl of only 11. "What is it?" The queen said a worried panic as the other maids cleaned her. "The child!" She said in gasps. "Lucy speak!" The queen demanded. "Your Grace, the child is a...girl!" The young girl cried delighted. The queen's eyes brighten as she moved her arms out to grasp her child.

"Go fetch the king, and do not tell him about the child just say his presence here is if urgency", the queen laughed as Lucy nodded running out. The king rushed in not soon after worried. "Carla, did something happen?!" He yelled. "Grisha, we have been blessed by the goddess Maria. Our first child is a girl", Queen Carla smiled with tears at the edges of her eyes. King Grisha grinned rushing to her side and hugging her while admiring his beautiful girl. "What my dear shall we name her?" He asked lovingly. The queen smiled and whispered, "Eren. Princess Eren".

"Sire, I have news", Lucy said suddenly poking her head through the door. "What is it?" Grisha asked. "This. Your Majesty", Lucy said pulling in a basket. The king approached it curiously and opened the silk sheets that covered the top to find a sleeping infant. "A child", he muttered picking him up. The boy had fine black hair and slept soundly. "What a fine child!" The queen smiled as the king approached with the child in arms. When the boy was neared towards Eren the boy's eye fluttered open revealing two dark gray eyes. The boy looked about a year old and Eren suddenly gave a content sigh and both the queen and king smiled.

"She approves of him. This could be another sign by the goddess. Shall we keep him, love. We can't just abandon him", the queen spoke softly. "Look dear there's a necklace around his neck. Mika. His name. He shall be Prince Mika", the king chuckled heartily. "Oh darling, thank you. He can be a protection to our Eren", the queen smiled. The king took Eren in his arms while giving Mika to the queen and walking to the balcony on the main room where down below crowds had gathered after hearing of the queen's birth.

"My people of Shinganshina. We have been given the honor, the blessing by the great goddess Maria. I present to you none other than the great Oracle of our kingdom. Princess Eren!" He smiled nearing the balcony with the child. The crowd erupted in gasps and cheering for the amazing news. "The prophecy has been completed, but of course all of you as my people shall and will live to protect her from harm and from any other kingdom or danger by using a child who we will accept into the royal family as my son to hide her blessing. Prince Mika shall be his name", the king smiled as everyone cheered again.

The kingdom was in rejoice, but everyone did not know that the prophecy had been seperated into two. Everyone knew of the first part, but the other was hidden out of the hands of any evil for it promised chaos, and death. And only you dear reader will discover the tale by hearing the story of the meeting between the Oracle and the pirate.

~~16 years later~~

A brown blur. A shake of tree branches. A black blur. Fast winds. This is what was heard in the forest near the outsides of the castle grounds. A girl and a boy running with no stop in to the forest. "Come on, Mika", the girl yelled finally stopping. Her hair was long and straight down to her back and was a soft shade of brown. Her eyes were a bright teal color. "Eren, you know I'm not running after you for fun. You got out of the castle again and much less dressed like a boy! You know if anyone saw you that be an act of-" Mika didn't finish when Eren interrupted him. "Blah Blah Blah. Yeah I know. Which is why I come here to train", she smiled fixing her pants into her long brown boots. Mika sighed heavily as he passed a gloved hand at his black hair, and before Eren processed his actions. He'd scooped her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Mika!" Eren whined as she struggled against him, but gave up when he wouldn't budge. She noticed that no matter where he went he was dressed in his prince attire while she could hardly stay a day in those tight fitting dresses she had to wear. When arriving at the castle, she was thrown at her bed. "Now I'm calling Lucy and I better see you dressed properly by the time I come back", Mika smirked exiting as Eren huffed. Lucy had scurried in soon after screaming loudly at the horror of Eren's appearance. Lucy was now 27 and she was like a sister to Eren.

Mika chuckled from behind the door as he heard Eren arguing with Lucy as she was bathed and dressed.

~~xXXx~~

Eren sighed as Lucy brushed out her hair and placed a jeweled necklace at her head with a teal stone at her forehead. She had been placed in a turquoise gown with the sides hugging her shoulders. "See much better", Lucy smiled content. Eren huffed crossing her arms while Lucy chuckled exiting the room. Mika came in with his usual stoic expression, but cracked up at seeing her pouty face. "That's not funny, Mica. I'm going with Armin to castle town", she huffed stomping out.

"Does she not realize that today is the ceremony of her coronation as the crowned princess? I bet she doesn't even know that today is also the ceremony of sanctification where she is recognized as the oracle. Her powers are to awaken today just like the human form of the goddess Maria did", Mika mumbled thoughtfully.

~~xXXx~~

Eren walked into castle town with her best friend Armin at her side. As Eren was to be queen one day and was also the oracle she had been given ladies-in-waiting assigned since she was 5 all were her age and carefully chosen, but Armin had specifically been chosen by Eren when she ran to the girl who was quiet and shy. Since then, they had been inseparable. Armin had long blonde locks a few strands haven been braided. Her crystal blue eyes were bright and big and she has thin pink lips. "Princess, why the sudden urge to come here? I'm surprised we were let out of the castle with so much to do in the castle", Armin said curiously.

"Well Mika was being a pain and drop the formalities Armin. On another note, why is the castle in arousal so hurriedly", Eren muttered as she was greeted by the villagers with bows. Armin's eyes widened as she nervously shouted. "You mean you seriously don't know what today is?!" Eren only shook her head blinking at her. "Eren! Today is the ceremony of sanctification and your coronation day to be recognized as crowned princess!" Armin told her as Eren's eyes widened. "Oh the heavens! I had completely forgotten!" Eren said pulling Armin back towards the castle.

Eren ran down the hallway to meet up with her parents. She knocked softly on the wooden doors of their bedroom as they consented to her entrance. Eren scuttled in bowing. "Eren...", Queen Carla said emotionless. Eren gulped. Here it comes. 3...Her mom is walk towards her...2...her dad looks at her seriously...1. "Eren, how many times do we have to tell you about sneaking out of the castle!?" Her mother yelled as Eren flinched bowing her head. "Maybe like 3...or 10...100?" She guessed lamely not even close to how many times she had been scolded. "You are going to be a princess today. Your responsibility as the oracle will also start today and there's no way you are going to be in the dirt outside anymore", Grisha sighed putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Now go with Armin to take your second bath to get ready. In a few hours we'll start punctual at the pope's church", her mother smiled. "Yes mother", Eren bowed before hurrying resigned to her room to get ready.

~~xXXx~~

Eren a few hours later stood in front of the mirror in such fine clothing that not even her parents had ever worn. Only the highest authority like the pope could wear such clothes, but she understood since she was going to be blessed as a living saint. The pope himself was said to have sent her clothing made for the rest of her time as oracle. She had a white silk gown with a gold hem and curly Q designs. The dressed slid of her shoulders to hug her sides as white diamond made up her entire corset like top.

A headpiece that rested on her head and became a robe towards the floor was also white and had gold hems. To finish it off a red necklace was placed over her head above her head piece leaving a circular ruby stone resting at her forehead. Her hands had jeweled rings all of gold. Armin was in awe of just how amazing she looked especially with her fine makeup. "Eren, you look gorgeous", Armin sighed delighted. Armin had been chosen to be forever bound to her service and she gladly accepted.

Armin had been dressed in a nice sky blue gown and had her hair in a bun. Eren's head suddenly hurt and dizziness reached her mind as she leaned on the table an image crossing her mind of a storm at sea. "Eren?" Armin asked. "Armin, we should go it's late", Eren muttered ignoring her thoughts.

As she arrived, she was received with people on their knees bowing. She hated that the most. People saw her as a goddess when she was just a regular person like any of them. "Please your, Grace", the pope, a man of white hair and gentle expression, smiled extending his hand to her. Eren breathed a sigh taking his hand as the ceremony began. As she walked forward gasps were heard of "a goddess", "her Grace is so gorgeous", "wow, so besutiful". She was embarrassed, but her nerves were calmed by the presence of Mika at the front giving her a curr nod and a soft smile.

The ceremony seemed long. The pope gave the usual words of blessing and sprinkled her with water. And then that's when they moved to her being coronated. "As the first child of King Grisha , you are to take succession once you are married. You are now the crowned princess. Present yourself to your loyal subjects...princess Eren", the pope said as she turned to face the people giving a low bow. Everyone cheered until the pope waived his hand and placed a silver tiara at her head. "Now my dear, you will have to endure what consists of the next ceremony. No one knows the outcome of what will happen when you touch the Goddess Maria's amulet, but this is a task that must be done", the pope explained as she nodded. All the candles in the church were blown of except the ones that formed a circle around Eren.

The pope walked up with a small brown box in front of her. "Oh, Goddess Maria, that by your grace gifted this kingdom with the blessing of the oracle and your power. Manifest yourself in this amulet so that your soul may accept or deny this young maiden who fulfills your prophecy. If indeed she is your chosen, she may become one with you", the pope said as a bright light flashes and the box was open to reveal two glass wings. One transparent. One blue.

"Take it. Only you may touch it", the pope whispered. Eren's heart beat fast, and she slowly let her hand reach out. Once her hand had grasped it a light engulfed Eren with fast winds blowing around her. Everyone was in distress at the events not knowing what to say or do. They waited until slowly Eren's form could be made out. Feathers appeared to fly out of the winds filling the room. And when the winds suddenly stopped two wings formed in the air as magic symbols before shrinking to become like a stamp on Ere's hand.

By the time the light faded, Eren had the necklace around her neck. Her eyes were wide and dull as she mittered. "Another prophecy. It exist. Chaos and destruction. Good and evil will clash. They are after her. Someone is coming to take her. Beware" she said quickly pointing to herself, but it was as if another person was inside her. Her eyes normalized and she fainted almost falling to the floor, but Mika caught her in time. The whole room was silent in shock, but King Grisha eased them. "Nothing is on. It is only the ritual. Everyone head on to the feast whole we let the oracle rest.

Everyone bowed as they exited the church. The queen was leaning over Eren as she looked to the pope. "It was Her. Not Eren, but the Goddess Maria. There's an entwined prophecy that promises a disruption of peace. We must keep her safe and away from danger", the pope told them. He directed Armin. "You, child, are blessed with the gift of knowledge. Use it, whenever danger is near to find easy escape", he said knowingly as Armin bowed. Mika carried Eren in his arms worriefly. 'Danger?' He thought to himself. He saw a shadow move and his eyes widened he pulled Armin and hurried her into the carriage. He placed Eren into the carriage quickly.

"Get to the castle and hide", he hissed between his teeth. As he hurried the carriage off and ran inside. "Whatever danger we spoke of is here. I saw the shadows and they're headed for the castle", Mika explained as the king and queen panicked. "Grisha, we have to go to the castle!" Carla yelled. "Oh, but what would be the fun in that?" A voice interrupted. They turned to see a group of pirates. A blonde with blue eyes smirking at them. "Pirates", the pope muttered. "Oh, allow me your majesties. I'm Erwin Smith, the right hand man of the captain and unfortunately for you, I can't let you leave this room", he smirked.

~~xXXx~~

"Eren! Eren wake up", Eren heard a panicked voice yell. Eren's eyes fluttered open as she groaned. "Eren, thank the heavens. I'm sorry, but we need to get off now. Someone has come after you!" Armin said pulling her off guard and running down the halls of the castle while Eren tried not to trip. "Armin, let's seperate-" Eren began to say until they saw a man blocking their way. A blond who sniffed the air like he was desperate for oxygen. "I can smell you both from here. It's refreshing", he chuckled.

Eren instinctively ran the opposite way this time pulling Armin along as the heard laughter ring behind them. "Eren, you're right. I'll be their bait and you hide behind the wooden dresser in the king's room. Eren nodded slipping in the room swiftly. She ran to pull the dresser that had a back gap and slipped on the floor holding her knees against her chest. She heard footsteps past her door and she sighed relieved that is until someone pulled her up roughly. She was shocked to see a handsome man with black hair a ice gray eyes maybe 20 years of age throw her over his shoulder with ease. "Thought you could hide from me? Pitiful", he said as he ran faster than she had ever seen anyone accomplish.

Eren struggled against him as she yelled. "Armin! Help! Armin call for help!" She yelled loudly. "You aren't by any chance calling the blonde, right? She's already on the way to the ship", she heard him chuckle. "Wait, ship?" She said going pale. "I'm a pirate sweetheart. And you're our treasure now", he simply said. Eren was then held by some other pirates whio tied her hands. The pushed her near the church, and Eren chuckled. She wasn't going down without a fight. Training in the woods wasn't going to be in vain. Eren paused to turn while raising her foot to quick the previous blonde in the face.

He screamed in pain as two others approached her. It was hard fighting in her clothing, but not impossible as she used her tied hands to whack them on the face and kick at their hills to trip them. She ran to the church as she heard them yell. "Captain Levi, she's run off!" Just as she felt the safety the church would bring, she found her mother, Mika and father surrounded with pirates along with the pope. "Eren!" The queen yelled as Erwin turned to her with a smirk. "Look, the oracle just waltzed into out hands", he chuckled.

"Don't you dare touch her", Mika yelled hissing. Right then the same man from before came in and kicked Eren at her side so hard she fainted. The man picked her up bridal style with a smirk on his face. "Eren!" Mika yelled. "You know I need someone besides the blonde as hostage so why not come along fake prince or else I might just claim the oracle as my own", he chuckled. Mika hissed, "Don't you fucking touch her!" ,and stuck out his hands in surrender. Levi snapped his fingers as Mika was tied and they covered his head in a dirty sack. Of course Mika knew it was too good to be true that he was conscious when he was also given a harsh blow to the head and the world went black. The only assurance was that he'd make sure Eren was safe from them no matter what.


End file.
